Harry Potter and the Alliance Harem
by haremharry33
Summary: After the Final Battle, A number of families make an alliance with Harry.  What will he get out of it, and what happens when Dumbledore feels Harry is no longer needed? M for language now and more later.


A/N Hey. This is my first fan fic. As my username would suggest, I like harem harry, and will be writing stories on it. If you have a good harem story, please feel free to email me it or a link to it if you want. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, I will gladly listen to them all. This story takes place in Harry's 7th year, but is only book 5 compatible. Harry was taught silent casting and occlumency during these years. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise you that they will be longer and better as time passes. Comments are welcome.

Oh, and before anyone decides I am J.K. Rowling, I'm not, so I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter one: The Final Battle

Harry surveyed the battle field and took in all of the damage that had been done. The battle had unfortunately taken place at Hogwarts, and the once majestic castle was in ruins. Harry could not help but to feel sad. He knew that the castle would be fixed quickly, but he somehow felt a connection to it. This had been his first real home for seven of the most magnificent years of his life. The castle had been his escape from the Dursleys, a vile family that wanted nothing to do with Harry.

Harry looked around to observe the casualties. He noticed some people he knew, including the young Collin Creevey, who had miraculously fought, but had his life taken away before he even knew what had hit him. He saw other families he knew and was terribly sorry for their losses. He could not help feeling responsible for the death of so many families. One death, however, had greatly surprised him. When he noticed that Ron Weasley, his once best mate an first real friend, lying dead upon the cold, marble floor, he had not felt sadness. He had not felt anything. It was as if Ron's death was nothing to Harry, and he didn't know how to feel about that.

Still gazing around the fiery battleground, Harry noticed for the first time that day that people had actually come to his aid. Not school buddies, but the families, Moms and Dads of his class mates, all fighting to help him. Harry felt his spirits soar as he gazed at some recognizable faces. He noticed the Delecours, Lord and Lady Greengrass, a couple that resembled a girl in his year called Tracey Davis, Old man Lovegood and Luna, and Ted, Adromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks, All fighting to help out not The-Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry Potter. Harry smiled again at how relieved he felt in the hands of all these strangers.

Harry took off running, towards anyone that needed help and would fire an occasional curse at a Death Eater. Still protecting his friends and their families, Harry started to look for Voldemort. Harry seriously doubted that a battle the magnificent in numbers would be avoided by the Dark Lord. Harry suddenly stopped for a breath, and as soon as he did a small form ran into him. Looking up, he recognized the face of Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in Harry's year. With a sharp nod from both of them, they set off in opposite directions. He ran towards what seemed to be the center of all the fighting. Looking around, he found one person that he wanted to talk to and approached the man.

Harry approached Dumbledore carefully, making sure not to startle the man and receiving a curse from him. The wise man turned toward Harry, and smiled a genuine smile. The man was happy that his comrade was still alive. Together, they went in search of anyone that needed help. Saving two young women from a small group of Death Eaters, Dumbledore decided that it was now or never. Pulling Harry slightly off to the side, HE spoke to the young man for the first time today.

"Harry, there's something that I want you to know, and I'm sorry that you have to find out now. You are the sole heir to the line of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You are also the heir to Hogwarts. I am telling you this now, Harry, is because right now, we are losing. One way that might help us win is if you would ask the castle for advice. She might listen to you and help us"

Harry stared open-mouthed at the older man for several second, not knowing what to say. He just nodded his head and dumbly said," uhh…umm…ye…" and then nodding again. Turning towards the Large front doors to the castle, which was now bathed in the golden color of the sunset, wondered how to ask for help. Thinking to himself, he wondered,_ what do I say? DO I just go up and be like _' hey, um sorry to bother you, but you think you could help us out? We're kind of losing.'_ And it'll just magically happen, and all of the Death Eaters will be gone, and Voldemort dead, and then I can live happily ever after._

Something did happen, however, when Harry asked for help. The great doors opened, and four figures walked out, two male and two female, all in full-set battle gear. They all looked around to observe their surroundings as they made their way towards Harry. Finally stopping before him, they quickly bowed their heads toward Harry and turned towards the battle. With that they all set out in different directions and joined the fight.

Meanwhile, the families fighting with Harry finished their duels just as they heard Harry being named the heir of the four founders and Hogwarts. They stared open mouthed as the realized that they were fighting alongside one of the most physically and politically powerful person in the world. If they befriended him, they knew that they would be able to help him make the world a better place. All five families, then and there, decided to make an alliance with Harry as soon as the war was over.

Harry looked around yet again at the battle field. Just as he was about to run off and help different families, he finally saw him. Voldemort was standing directly in the middle of the fighting, staring at Harry and waiting for him to approach. Harry did just that and run up to the man he despised with a passion. And like that, they started to duel. The duel was pretty much even. Harry would throw a bright light towards Voldemort, and he would return an equally dark light.

The pair took turns throwing silent curses at each other, hoping their opponent would weaken so that they could move in to finish it. What they didn't notice, however, is that a crowd had gathered around the two fighters. They watched as their savior and the most hated man on the planet battled, neither looking the least bit tired. They all admired the young boy as he kept up with the older man; it even seemed he was better than him. They all knew Harry would grow up to be a rather powerful accomplice, or an even more powerful enemy.

What happened next was talked about for years to come. At the same time, the two duelists shot a sickly green light from the tip of their wands. The two spells collided with each other, and the wands of the casters disintegrated, falling to the ground slowly, as if time had slowed down. As the last piece hit the floor, time sped back up and the two wizards recognized what had happened. They were unable to fight with their strengths. They stared at each other for the longest time before either of them moved. And when they did move, it was toward the other in powerful sprint.

As soon as Harry was within striking distance, he drew back his fist and swung it as hard as he could towards the face of Voldemort. At the point of contact, Harry felt bones crack as his fist connected with Voldemort's jaw. The dark wizard was pushed backwards as the vigorous blow hit him. He turned stunned at how formidable the once scrawny boy was. With tiny smile, Voldemort shifted his weight downward on his right side, twisted his hips, and brought a clean uppercut to the stomach of Harry.

Harry was slightly lifted off the ground as he was hit. Groaning in pain, he straightened, and jumped up into the air. As he was in midair, he twisted and kicked out his leg, resulting in him connecting the top of his foot with the side of Voldemort's temple. Voldemort was thrown off his feet and landed in a heap facing up, staring at the once magnificent ceiling of Hogwarts.

Harry walked over to him and brought his fist down into the very center of Voldemort's stomach, knocking the breath right out of him. As Voldemort fought for breath, Harry reached to a strap around his leg. Grasping an object from underneath his robes and pulling it out, Harry held out his Holly and Phoenix feather wand for all to see. Everyone in the room gasped, and Voldemort paled as he knew he was going to die. Before Harry cast the final blow, however, he conjured a dome around them. From the outside, nobody could see or hear what was happening inside of it.

Harry turned towards Voldemort with Vengeance etched into his face. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Voldemort as he got ready to cast the spell. He had the two words on his lips when…

"Stop! Please, I surrender!"

This was the last thing Harry had expected. He was still unsure when he asked," What makes you think you can just surrender?"

"Please, save my life! I didn't mean to kill your parents, I wanted them to help me from becoming too evil! But when they saw me, they were terrified and tried to kill me! I shamefully had to protect myself, and they were killed in the action. And despite what Dumbles told you, your scar was caused when a spell ricocheted and hit your forehead, I didn't aim at you. So please, spare me!"

Harry considered this for a moment. He had not tried to kill his parents. He was stilled annoyed that they had, but he had practically felt sorry for it. He still didn't know what to feel or say. Not knowing exactly what to say, he asked," what happens when you surrender? Do I get something? And what happens when we walk out of here, with you saying 'I surrendered'? You think they are all going to buy that?"

Voldemort looked perplexed for a second before answering." I'll answer your questions in order. As for what you get, I don't know. I could offer you anything. As the surrenderer, I would have to give you whatever I am able too. Want a new watch?" Harry shook his head." A lifetime supply of Butterbeer and rock cakes?" Another shake." Umm, I could give you Bellatrix as a slave for as long as you both live." At this Harry perked up.

Seeing this, Voldemort went on to list the conditions of the slavery he had just willingly set up for the witch." She would be yours in all aspects; mentally, physically, sexually, everything. You could order her to do anything and she would have to do it, but she will only listen to you and everyone else that you tell her to. She will be able to hurt you in any way, and will never be able to lie to you. You will be able to punish or reward her at anytime. You could even kill her and no one would care at all. All in all, she would be the lowest life form in society."

Harry thought about this for a second. A lifetime with Bellatrix, the person who had killed Sirius and torturer of Neville's parents. True, she would be his slave, but he would have to put up with the bitch until one of them died. Harry weighed the pros and cons before turning back to Voldemort.

"I accept your surrender and your compensation on a couple terms. First, you will have to disappear and not cause trouble, so that it looks like I killed you. Second, you will also keep in touch with me so that I know what you are doing so that you won't screw things up. And finally, you throw in that lifetime supply of Butterbeer."

"Done," Voldemort said, now rising to his feet."I will get you your compensation and be on my way. To get your Butterbeer, just say 'BB' and the amount of bottles that you want. And as for Bellabitch, I mean Bellatrix, I will have to give you the papers of ownership that Rodulphus LeStrange gave me to keep safe. Just sign here" Harry did" and she is now owned by you. When she gets in trouble by the aurors, just show them this certificate and they will give her to you, with no fee I believe."

And with that, Harry's once enemy and now almost friend, and the most hated person in the world, was gone with a small _POP_ and Harry was alone.


End file.
